You're Right Beside Me
by LadySora
Summary: It's a song fic. for the two best friends ever. Yugi and Joey. Also it's for two of my personal friends. R&R. no flames!


Sora: Well, I've decided to write another song fic. This time the song is more about friendship then love. I know I did one but I finally found my lyrics. Yes, I write songs. But one only. I'm really new at that. And not the best I might add.

Yami Sora: I think it's fine. Just write it and see how it goes.

Sora: Okay. Well I'm trying to catch up in dedications because I got at least three, I think, from Enjeru and her yami. So I'm paying the favor back. So this is the second one. And I hope you like it. Specially Enjeru and Yami Enjeru. Also it's a Yugi and Joey. It's called "You're Right Beside Me."

Yami Sora: Just in the one part where is says 'sister' put brother there. That's how she wrote it. And that's how she likes it. Enjoy!!!

Sora: Plus it makes more sense. Seeing as how it was meant for best friends who are girls. Good enough though. .

Song = (blah)

Thoughts and other talking in song = 'blah'

Song talking = ((blah))

((Do you see that road? 'Yea.' You wanna know something? 'What is it?' You're coming with me. 'I am?' Yes, cause you're right beside me all the way through. 'Really?' Yea, you're right beside me.))

Joey was walking down the street one day when he noticed someone getting beat up. As he got closer he knew it was his best bud, Yugi.

(You never let me travel alone.

You are there with me or at least on the phone.

I could always count on you.

You never let me down,

When ever I'm with you I never frown.)

He went up to the bully and took one swing and the bully fell to the ground. He got up and ran. "Yug' you alright, little buddy?" Joey lent a helping hand out to his friend. "Yea, now I am." Yugi grabbed his hand and got up. Joey helped brush him off. "You gotta be more careful there. Next time I'm coming with you." He playfully punched Yugi. "Joey, I could always count on you." "Hey, you'd do the same for me."

(You're right beside me all the though.

I could never go anywhere without you,

The road less traveled is where we go.

At least I'll always know

You're right beside me.)

The two friends walked back to the game shop. They went straight for the kitchen. They both grabbed a soda and sat at the table. "So, what are we gonna do today?" "Tell you the truth, Joey, I really don't know. Want to head to the arcade?" "Yea, sounds like fun. I'll race ya there!" "You're on!"

(When you're with me I can see that we could never be alone,

One of us would moan and groan.)

They raced to the arcade. Joey won. Only because he has longer legs. "Ha, I beat you!" "Hey, you did a good job Joey. But now it's my turn to beat you!" "You're on, little buddy."

(You make me laugh when I'm upset,

I'm so glad that we met.)

They played fighting games for about an hour. Yugi beat Joey at least five times. "You may be able to run faster but when it comes to fighting games I'm the king!" Joey laughed at Yugi. He loved having a best bud like him. One thing is for sure. They got along a hell of a lot better then him and Tristan.

(You're right beside me all the though.

I could never go anywhere without you,

The road less traveled is where we go.

At least I'll always know

You're right beside me.)

"You should learn how to do those moves when bullies pick on you." "Nah, I can usually out run them if they don't trip me first. Plus, with a best friend like you I'm never really alone. So I don't have to worry about it. As long as you have my back, I'll have yours. That's how friendship works." Yugi smiled at his friend. Joey had to smile back. Yugi was right. Friends have each other's backs.

(You're my friend, my pal, my sister,

And you never let me down.)

They left the arcade. And walked down the street. They bumped into somebody and let's just say they weren't too happy. "Hey, punk, who do you think you are? Bumping into people like they're nothing." "Sorry, man, it was an accident." "I'll show you accident." He grabbed Joey by the collar of his shirt. "Hey you let him go!!!" "And what are you going to do about it half pint." He pushed Yugi and he fell to the ground. "Hey, nobody pushes my little buddy around while I'm here!!!" He kicked the guy square in the balls. Yugi tripped him real easy. Seeing as how he was on the ground. Then he got up and kicked the guy in the shins. The guy got up and ran away screaming. "I just got attacked by a midget and his giant!!!"

(You're right beside me all the though.

I could never go anywhere without you,

The road less traveled is where we go.

At least I'll always know,

You're right beside me all the way through.

I could never go anywhere without you.

The road less traveled is where we go.

At least I'll always know,

You're right beside me,)

The two friends laughed at him and headed back for the game shop. "Thanks for having my back, back there." "Hey, no problem, Joey. Anything for my best friend!" Joey gave Yugi a nuggie and they went back to the game shop for some food and a movie.

(At least I'll always know,

You're right beside me.)

Sora: Well, another fic done! That one was a lot of fun to write. I hope they like my song.

Yami Sora: They will Sora-sama!!!

Sora: Thank you. hugs

Joey and Yugi: Please review!!!


End file.
